Her Majesty Koharu
by Bl00dh00dz
Summary: In a AU for the SAO video-game SAOIF, the ruthless princess Koharu asserts her reign over the Underworld... And beside her is her trusted bodyguard (Y/N). This story takes place in a AU of Underworld in SAO s3, using charctars featured in the game SAOIF and is inspired by the Evilious Chronicles by Mothy.


The red-carpeted throne room glistered with golden decorations, gold ceiling lamps, shining tables,and all sorts of items royals would display.

Sitting in a gleamy throne in the center of the room was none other than his majesty King Lind the 2nd. He wore a diamond-studded crown over his graying navy blue hair, and a animal skin cloak and had a steel crest longsword hung at his belt on his waist.

Lind inherited the throne when his father, Diavel The Unholy was assassinated by conspirators. The kingdom nearly fell apart back then, and it was on the brink of falling apart now, if it had not already.

Rebel scum were rushing up staircases at this moment, inching closer and closer to the failed monarch. This entire rebellion was stirred from the publics distrust and acute distaste for their ruler, so something like this was inevitable.

_They're_ coming Repeated over and over in the failed King's head. "Scoundrels... I'm not dying without a fight.. Not after what father left behind.." Lind told himself.

He stood up from his glistering throne shakily using its armrests as support.

"System call... Generate burst element... Arrow shape..." He chanted through soft whispers, as if his vocal chords were cut short. Orange light particles begun to gather in front of Lind's fingers in the shape of arrows. These "arrows" were no longer than fifteen centimeters long.

The gold plated door facing Lind burst open revealing what seemed to be hundreds if not thousands of angry citizens, carrying basic farming tools such as sickles and pitchforks. Others carried oversized butcher knives and torches.

These rebels begun to dash into the throne room fearlessly immediately at the sight of Lind,which made him scream with his last breath he would ever take:"DISCHARGE!"

The "arrows" shot as blurring speeds at the rebels, who were dashing straight for Lind. Lind leaned in front and mumbled his final words before facing his fate as a failure with a devious smirk. "I'll take you down to hell with me."

The "arrows" then processed to explode upon contact of a rebels body, and so did the others. The resulting explosion was enough to destroy the entire top half of the palace.

Elsewhere, a black haired girl with hair cut short and into bobs was sleeping peacefully in white sheets, with slow and soft breaths. Her white skin shone dimly at the presence of moonlight, giving her a angelic aura.

_Knock knock _The door to her room went. "Hrgh... Not now... I'm still... Sleepy..." The girl groaned lethargiclly. _Knock_ knock There it went again.

"Urgh... What is it..." The girl mumbled as she lazily dragged herself off her bed to answer the door.

She slowly and gently turns the doorknob and opens the door and sees a figure standing in front of her. The figure was about the (Y/H) and he wore a (F/C) cloak with no collar with imprints in red on the back, it also had a sword strapped to its belt.

The figure seemed to have a (Y/H/S) haircut ,and the sword on the belt had a forest green jewel on the end of its handle that shone dimly.

"Gee... You know you don't need to knock to come in...(Y/N)." The girl told the figure in a pestered demeanor. "But... Isn't that part of formality towards the royal family, Princess Koharu?" (Y/N)

replied as he took a deep bow towards her.

"Besides... I am your bodygaurd... And even though I am considered as noble unfortunately I'm a fourth-class and you are counted as first." (Y/N) continued.

"Urgh... Screw whatever formalities..."Koharu scoffed as she rubbed her emerald green sparkling eyes.

(Y/N) , now more clearly visible, stepped into Koharu's room which was largely made out of shiny and pristine marble. Koharu plopped herself down on her bed before asking (Y/N) :"Sooooo... What's the point of waking me up in the middle of the night...?"

**A/N:HELLO DEAR READERS I'M BACK FROM SCHOOL DEPRESSION anyway sorry I'll take long to PUBLISH AGAIN(I'm so so so so so sorry) and for those who are coming from my SAO Yuuki x OC don't worry I'm publishing the next part in a few days from now. For those of u coming over form my Reddit post WELCOME TO MY PLACE WHERE I SPREAD MY DEPRESSION I hope your day is going well. **


End file.
